Sk8r M8s (Skater Mates)
by GalaxyFANG
Summary: Logan Michel had just moved to the U.S and somehow, in the progress of getting used to his life, gets dragged into a bunch of mess him and his friends get themselves in with the last guy he wants to with, Jacob Matthew, the biggest school jock. But what happens if his opponent's brother helps him out? And he falls for him even when it's forbidden? Trouble happens. Terrible Summary


_**/A/N: Yes I do author's notes so read them. Just kidding, you can skip if you wanna. Love you. But anyway, this story's been o my mind for a while, and I REALLY wanted it out. So, I'm posting it up :). This story may or may not be true (just sayin~) and all the characters belong to me and me only. THIS IS SLASH. YOU NO LIKE, GO AWAY THEN. Also I made the main character's sister Rachael and her friend Annabelle for my friends. Their great so go check them out yea?**_

_**sonamy4life - Annabelle**_

_**Sonic Girl 18 - Rachael**_

_**Love you both very much~ You guys too don't worry~**_

_**Read&Review./**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sk8r M8s.<br>**

**Chapter 1**

Logan stared out of his window, watching the rain droplets hit the glass and everything else in the outside world. The sky's were a dull grey, thick and heavy with water, the wind was blowing strongly, making the trees and it's branches move so violently. This is what he loved about Spring. Lots and lots of rain showers he could enjoy while drinking a cup of tea in his bedroom. They were peaceful to him.

Unfortunately this was the only thing he enjoyed all that much anymore, since he just moved away from Russia and all with his sister and mother...

Speaking of his mother.

"Logan! Baby can you come down here and help me with these boxes please!"

He got up from his bed slowly, as to not slip on the slippery floor. He walked out of his room and went down stairs to go aid the woman who called out.

"Mom?"

"In the living room sweety!" She called. Logan followed the sound of her voice and opened the living room door. He poked his head in and saw a load of boxes everywhere. On the couch, on the tables, on the shelves, on the carpet, in his mother's arms, just everywhere.

"Hey there honey bun, can you just move the boxes in my hands into the kitchen please? I'm trying to get everything organized first."

Logan nodded and carefully took the boxes out of her hands, before easily moving it inside of the kitchen and sitting it on one of the counters. He moved back into the other room and helped his mother out more.

She was beautiful in his eyes. Long brown hair that had been faded out with age, light sparkling grey eyes that could stare at you and give you hope within seconds, tanned skin with only few wrinkles here and there, pearly white teeth that always showed when she smiled. But the real beauty, was her strong will through tough times.

Like this time.

"You don't have to keep helping me dear. I'm not that old. I can do my own work." She chuckled, lifting another box onto a table, then unpacking it.

Logan shook his head. "No, I want to help. It'd be done quicker. Soon this house wil be finished, then we'll be able to actually relax and do something. " He said.

"Speaking of doing something. Can you go and take my shift at the bakery? I was going to try and go today, but it's obvious this work is going to finish on itself."

Logan nodded. "Yea sure, no problem."

Honestly, he enjoyed working at their bakery. It relaxed him and it gave him something to do. He loved making all of the sweets and treats for people and watching their faces light up whenever they took a bite from it. The only down side was the loneliness, since he only worked there, his mom accompanying from time to time, and sometimes the visits from his best friend Elliot, who he so happened to meet as soon as they moved to the U.S.

"Great!" She clapped her hands. "Go shower ad get dressed. Rachael, get down here and help me please!"

A short girl with brown hair in long pony-tails, wearing a green tank-top and an orange skirt came running down stairs. She came into the living room with wide eyes. "Yes Momma?"

The mother smiled at her. "I need your help with unloading the boxes."

Rachael frowned. "Why can't Logan do it? He's bigger!"

"Yes, by a at least an inch. Plus, as the twelve year old you are, you need to start taking up responsibility young lady." She gave her a small smirk before going over to a large box. "Also, he's going to go work at the bakery."

Rachael pouted and slumped. "That's not fair! He always has to work and I have to stay here!" She crossed her arms, giving Logan a look.

Logan hummed. "How about, if you behave with Mum, I'll give you some of the cookies in he bakery. What do you say?"

He swore her eyes lit up like fireworks as she ran over and hugged him tightly. "Okay! I Love you Logan, you're the best!"

He chuckled and hugged back. She released him and he went upstairs, heading into the bathroom inside of his room. He took a quick ten minute shower before he did his hair and putting on his clothes, a dark indigo colored sweater with matching high converse shoes, black pants and his black star necklace.

He went back downstairs and grabbed his black scarf, saying goodbye to his family, before going outside. It was just starting to get into fall, but already it was getting cold out.

He wrapped his scarf around his neck, feeling the soft fabric touch his pale snow white skin. He stepped off of his porch step, and began walking down the street to the small bakery, whilst listening to his playlist in his ear buds.

Logan opened the door to the bakery and walked in, smiling when he heard the small jingle of the bell. He went over to the cash register and opened it up with the key his mother gave to him. He checked the amount of money to make sure they weren't secretly robbed by an animalistic alien who could teleport from mars and back. Or a robber his mother would just say.

He placed the money back and went to the back of the store of where all of the delicious treats were made. He breathed in and sighed. "I just love the smell of sweets."

"Me too."

Logan squeaked and turned around quickly, his grey-blue eyes wide. "What the hell?! Don't scare me like that El!"

The shorter male just chuckled at him and hopped up onto the counter where the cash register was sitting upon. "Relax Logan, I'm not the master alien who might steal your money you're afraid of." Elliot joked, swinging his legs back and forth.

Logan rolled his eyes. "One day you'll see, he's going to come here, start a war, and become our president by changing his name to Obama."

Elliot laughed loudly. "There is no way that will happen Logan. Ever. I just think that russian head of yours is just being paranoid is all."

Logan rubbed his chin. "I think me being russian has anything to do with that Elliot. Maybe the fact you're really stubborn is the real reason."

Elliot frowned and crossed his arms. "I'm not that stubborn."

"Oh sure." Logan grinned, seeing that he affected his blonde friend. "And what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going to the skate park, that's what you texted me."

"Yea well..." Elliot rubbed the back of his neck. "I was, but then decided to come here and get a few free samples first-" he saw the brunette glare at him and quickly finished, "-and ask you if you wanted to come along."

"El, you know I can't go today. I have to work. This job's not easy dude. As for the free samples, I decline." Logan said as he went to go and get a few boxes in the back fridge of the store.

El made a whine noise and jumped down from the counter, following him. "But Logan, you need to go! It's super fun there and it'll help you meet some of my other friends, their chill to hang with! Please." He begged, poking at his back as he lifted a box.

Logan turned back to him, face expressionless and said sternly as he walked back to the front, "You're banished from this store."

Elliot let out a loud groan. "Ughhhh, I bet on my will Logan Michel, I am going to get you to go there."

"That's a wasted bet."

"That's what you say." And with that, Elliot jumped back on the counter, eating away at the samples as Logan worked for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
